


…Бьётся с моим в такт

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018, TeoKatastrofa



Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoKatastrofa/pseuds/TeoKatastrofa
Summary: Чем ты готов заплатить за Свободу? Душой? А кому она сдалась, твоя душа? И как ты будешь жить, когда уже отдал её за самое дорогое?





	…Бьётся с моим в такт

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с One Piece, возможен ООС Мугивар. Действие происходит в мире «Пиратов», но довольно много событий из мира Ван Пис, как и ещё несколько пиратских команд кроме Мугивар. Упоминаются травмы и каноничные смерти. Может содержать спойлеры к фильму «Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки». Миди «О кораблях и Свободе» относится к той же AU и содержит сцены, в этом тексте пропущенные. Каждый из текстов можно читать отдельно, если вместе, то лучше начать с миди, но автор не настаивает.  
> Название — цитата из песни Flёur «Сердце мира»

Дерево было влажным и тёплым, не нагретым на солнце, а словно тепло поднималось изнутри. Джек провёл ладонью по краю фальшборта[1], а чувство — точь-в-точь приласкал по плечу любовницу, отзывчивую и искреннюю в каждом жесте. От людей можно чего угодно ожидать, а корабль останется верен. Ну, Джеку хотелось так думать, а если во что-то сильно веришь, то есть шансы, что так и будет. Это был его корабль, теперь уже точно его, и никто не сможет отобрать. После такого его малышке будет нужно новое название: «Распутная Девка» принадлежала Ост-Индской компании, но этот корабль...

Самое ценное, что можно найти на Карибах, — чёрный жемчуг потрясающей красоты, крупный и стоит куда дороже золота. О, его красавице пойдут чёрные паруса! И в темноте корабля будет совсем не видно — ещё один довод в пользу такого решения. «Чёрная Жемчужина», да, такое название будет смотреться куда как лучше!

Обхватив рукоятки штурвала, Джек закрыл глаза и прислушался. Он будто держал кого-то за руку, чувствовал биение чужого пульса под пальцами в такт с его собственным сердцем. Поднятый со дна корабль остался прежним, но теперь казался Джеку живым. Он душу свою отдал за корабль, так может ли быть, что теперь она... Цена не казалась ужасной: сто лет службы на «Летучем Голландце» в обмен на то, что он тринадцать лет будет капитаном поднятого со дна корабля. Достаточный срок, чтобы придумать, как быть с данным обещанием. Он был твёрдо уверен, что сможет выкрутиться в любой ситуации. А проданная душа... что-то он не чувствовал, чтобы чего-то лишился, совсем наоборот.

Когда команда подняла бунт, Джек всё ещё думал, что сможет выкрутиться, даже с одной-единственной пулей на крохотном клочке суши посреди океана. Вот только с ума сходить он начал не от жажды и жары, а от того, что «Чёрная Жемчужина» была не с ним, а он был не с ней. О, тогда он понял, что душу из него всё-таки вынули, пока он захлёбывался солёной водой, идя на дно со своим кораблём, как и положено капитану. Вынуть-то вынули, но не отняли, а вложили в корабль, оттого он и не чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, пока не лишился корабля, ставшего его душой.

Он плохо соображал, что происходит вокруг него, безумие подступало всё ближе, он пил больше, чем обычно — хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё? — но продолжал упрямо называть себя капитаном «Чёрной Жемчужины». Тринадцать лет его капитанства таяли, превращаясь в ничто. Джека мало заботила его жизнь, он всё так же впутывался в авантюры, каким-то чудом избегал смерти, но всё время чувствовал, будто ходит по самому краю и вот-вот сорвётся в пропасть.

Тогда он впервые встретил Шляпу. Кажется, это было на Тортуге — Джек был слишком пьян, чтобы помнить все обстоятельства. Он шёл, покачиваясь, и налетел на какого-то парня, а тот, вместо того чтобы просто буркнуть ругательство и оттолкнуть его, ухватил за плечи, помогая удержаться на ногах, и улыбнулся, широко и искренне. Давно Джек не видел таких улыбок. Он был совсем ещё мальчишка, но под глазом кривой шрам, а на сюртук пришиты явно срезанные с чьей-то одежды золотые пуговицы. И шляпа, старая соломенная шляпа, показавшаяся отчего-то знакомой.

— Шляпа, — вслух сказал Джек, пытаясь ухватить мысль.

— Шляпа, — кивнул парень. — Луффи Соломенная Шляпа, а тебя как зовут?

Джек присмотрелся к парню повнимательней — чтоб заслужить прозвище, надо что-то такое сделать, чтобы запомнилось, а значит, мальчишка не так уж прост.

— Ты запомнишь этот день, — начал Джек, взмахнув рукой с бутылкой, на дне которой ещё что-то плескалось. — День, когда ты познакомился с капитаном Джеком Воробьём!

— Клёво, — со всё той же улыбкой отозвался Шляпа. — Только ты, Джекки, чересчур пьян, чтобы болтаться по улицам. Здесь слишком грязно падать.

И он отвёл его, а скорее доволок, в трактир. Сгрузил на лавку, заказал себе пару бутылок и здоровенный шмат мяса, одну из бутылок и часть еды зачем-то сразу же завернул с собой. Шляпа был тощим и казался совсем хлипким, но не похоже, чтобы ему было тяжело тащить на себе заплетающегося Джека. Вокруг веселились как умели: с пьяными воплями, визгами шлюх и дракой, а Шляпа продолжал улыбаться, даже вцепившись зубами в кусок мяса.

— Шляпа, — повторил Джек, силясь сосредоточиться. — Я точно её где-то видел! Но не на тебе, нет, на ком-то другом. Хотя у него на лице тоже был шрам... вроде бы.

— Агась, — кивнул Шляпа и провёл тремя пальцами через глаз. — Он дал мне её поносить, так что эта шляпа для меня очень важна.

Жест вызвал в памяти смутные картины: флаг с тремя полосами и перечёркнутым черепом, чья-то наглая рыжая морда, в этой вот шляпе и с тремя шрамами, через бровь к скуле, как только глаз цел остался? И та же самая морда, только...

На площади было много народу, кто-то жаждал кровавого зрелища, а кто-то, наоборот, выглядел расстроенным. Рыжий парень рядом с Джеком плакал, не стесняясь своих слёз, и прижимал к груди соломенную шляпу. На эшафоте стоял капитан Роджер, Король Пиратов, и улыбался так, будто был бессмертен. Будто смерти нет, никогда и ни для кого, будто он только что её отменил. Чуть поодаль шмыгал красным носом парень с длинными волосами, стянутыми в хвост, и кто-то ещё бормотал рядом что-то вроде «ну как же так?».

Море нравилось Джеку всегда, но только после того, как увидел казнь капитана Роджера, он уверился в желании стать пиратом. А ещё думал тогда, что всё неправильно: если б он был капитаном, а у него была команда, и эта команда пришла бы к нему на казнь, то они бы спасли его. Ну, или хотя бы попытались, потому что как вообще можно стоять, смотреть и ничего не делать?

Через два года после казни капитана Роджера Джек сам стал капитаном, стал Джеком Воробьём.

— Рыжий Шанкс, — он наконец-то вспомнил имя. — Точно, Рыжий! Вот на ком я видел её! С этим пройдохой что-то случилось?

Улыбка Шляпы — да что ж такое, почему такая же, как у Роджера на эшафоте? или тот так всегда улыбался? — немного потускнела, но он тут же отмахнулся.

— Да всё с ним в порядке.

— Почему Шанкс — Рыжий, всем понятно, а почему ты Шляпа? — сидеть просто так было скучно, Джеку хотелось потрепаться, выпить, про славные свои подвиги рассказать, благо слушатель казался подходящим.

— А почему ты — Воробей? — усмехнулся Шляпа. — Все мы зовёмся так, как назвали. Меня вот в день, когда я стал капитаном, так назвал один придурок из Королевского флота. Его после этого отправили под трибунал, и я не сказал бы, что не имею к этому отношения.

Они посмеялись над идиотами в чистеньких мундирах, потом выпили за свободу, потом ещё за что-то, а потом Джек вспомнил, что Шляпа вроде как спросил его, почему же он Воробей.

— Мне ведь тоже прозвище дали в день, когда я стал капитаном, — стараясь говорить чётко, рассказывал Джек. — Я, честно, не ожидал, что так выйдет! Я был молод и горяч... да и сейчас хорош! Но я не о том. Сумасшедший испанец... как там его, думал покончить со всеми пиратами разом.

— Когда казнили капитана Роджера, тоже ждали совсем не начала великой эры пиратов, — кивнул Шляпа. — Все грандиозные планы всегда оборачиваются не так. Поэтому я люблю импровизировать.

— Во-о-от! — согласно протянул Джек, воздев палец. — День, когда с пиратами должно было быть покончено, стал днём, когда мир узнал, кто такой капитан Джек Воробей! Конец становится началом, потому что в мире всё бесконечно, мир двигается вперёд, меняется, но остаётся прежним...

— Ты говорил про испанца, Джекки, — напомнил ему Шляпа.

— Точно, говорил. Несколько пиратских капитанов заключили альянс против него, рассудили, что раз он бил нас по одному, то что он может против всех сразу? — Джек поморщился, вспоминая. — Эти ублюдки расстреливали бултыхающихся в воде и просящих пощады, что ещё можно сказать о том бое? Капитана корабля, на котором я тогда ходил, смертельно ранило, он передал мне свой компа́с... Наш корабль единственный оставался на плаву, мы могли попытаться уйти, но, скорее всего, нас бы догнали. Команда откровенно не в духе, часть снастей ни на что не годны...

Джек прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как всё было.

— Я тогда даже не думал, что хочу быть капитаном, почему приказываю, а остальные слушаются. Я хотел уничтожить этого гада, чтобы его больше не было. Чтобы все помнили, как он кончил. Залез в воронье гнездо, орал, дразнился... как мог привлекал внимание. Привлёк, хорошо так, он ни на что больше не смотрел, до самого конца, ослеплённый яростью, ничего не понял. Я заманил его в Треугольник Дьявола, оттуда нет выхода, и одним хитрым трюком смог отвернуть наш корабль в сторону в самый последний момент. Команда назвала меня капитаном и выделила долю в добыче, а за вопли с мачты прозвали Воробьём.

— Треугольник Дьявола... — повторил Шляпа, будто что-то припоминая. — Флорианский Треугольник?

— Иногда его называют и так, — пожал плечами Джек. — Кажется. Я не уверен. Один сплошной туман и острые скалы, верная гибель, не говоря уже о проклятии.

***

Второй раз Джек встретился со Шляпой тоже в каком-то грязном порту, но точно не на Тортуге — там обычно повеселее. Шляпа сидел в трактире, жрал мясо и улыбался, как всегда. Рядом с ним целенаправленно накачивался ромом опасного вида здоровяк, а с другой стороны сидела рыжая девица в платье, недостаточно откровенном для шлюхи, но чересчур коротком для приличной девушки. Девица оказалась прыткой и на предложение пообщаться поближе влепила Джеку даже не пощёчину, нет, она пересчитала ему рёбра составным шестом. Не настолько сильно, чтобы это было проблемой, но быстро и метко, чтобы показать, чего она стоит. Шляпа наблюдал за происходящим с умилением, а может быть, ему просто нравилось мясо, которое он в этот момент старательно обгладывал с кости.

Они немного поболтали — ничего серьёзного, обычный разговор людей, едва знакомых, но занимающихся одним и тем же и имеющих кучу общих приятелей. Джек всё так же маялся без «Жемчужины», смотрел на мир как через закопчённое стекло. Шляпа, с его улыбкой до ушей, был для него слишком живым, будто Джек навёл подзорную трубу на солнце. Его квартирмейстер показался гораздо более приятной компанией, потому что почти всё время молчал и пил. Правда, совершенно не желал делиться ромом!

В заварушке между Королевским флотом и флотом Белоуса Джек не участвовал. И даже не потому, что его не позвали, — а его действительно не позвали. От того, что всем прекрасно было известно: Джек никогда не соглашался вставать под чьи-то ещё знамёна, кроме собственных; но и потому, что у него опять были проблемы с кораблём, точнее, его отсутствием. Команды тоже не было, а жизнь казалась столь отвратительной, что даже начинали закрадываться мысли, что стоило пойти ко дну тогда — по крайней мере, умер бы с целой душой.

На дне, должно быть, красиво, Тиа Дальма говорила, что именно на дне скрыта суть всех вещей. Каждый день наступают прилив и отлив, вроде бы одно и то же, но при этом ни один из них не повторяется в точности. Мир изменяется, оставаясь прежним, каждый раз, снова и снова, чей-то конец становится началом для другого. Джек на своём веку успел повидать множество людей, на первый взгляд, таких многообещающих... и так плохо кончивших. В любом случае, о нём самом такого сказать было нельзя. Слухи ходили самые разные, но зато люди о нём знали, слышали хоть что-то!

Про Огненного Эйса тоже слышали многие. Джек даже припомнил парочку личных встреч. Веснушчатый и кудрявый, вспыльчивый, но отходчивый, он был так похож на огонь, который его в итоге и погубил. На капитана Роджера, которому он, оказывается, был сыном, Эйс походил мало, зато легче лёгкого было поверить, что они со Шляпой братья. Увы, Шляпе в тот день тоже крупно не повезло.

Джек где-то не там свернул, что-то перепутал и вместо трактира зашёл куда-то не туда, а потом ещё и провалился сквозь прогнивший пол в подозрительный тоннель. Попробовал было выбраться наверх, но плюнул и побрёл искать выход. Вместо выхода нашёл Хирурга Смерти в крайне дурном настроении и только-только начавшего приходить в сознание Шляпу. Так что свежие новости он узнал едва ли не первым.

— Он погиб в бою, а не на эшафоте, — сказал тогда Джек, пытаясь ободрить Шляпу. — Свободным.

Тот, когда закончил вопить и бросаться на стены — Джеку с Хирургом пришлось его силой держать, а потом приматывать к койке грязными бинтами, потому что других не было, — молча таращился в низкий потолок и ни на что не реагировал. А вот после слова «свободным» взгляд Шляпы стал немного, но осмысленней.

— У тебя ещё есть ради чего жить, — продолжал Джек. Зачем он помогал Шляпе — сам не знал. Он столько лет жил с застарелой болью, с дырой на месте души, что, увидев отголосок чего-то похожего во взгляде всегда радостного Шляпы, не смог смолчать. — У тебя же есть команда — тот хмурый мечник, рыжая цыпочка и кто там у тебя ещё? Корабль... да, у тебя же есть корабль...

— Тебе тоже, — вдруг прохрипел Шляпа. Голос у него был сиплый, сорванный от криков и какой-то пустой. Будто сил на чувства не осталось вовсе. — Ты же всё ещё чувствуешь?

— Что? — оторопело спросил Джек.

— Как бьётся её сердце, — просто ответил Шляпа и заснул.

Хирург долго ворчал, что он хирург, а не психиатр, и «вот это вот» вылечить точно не сможет. А Джек сидел, смотрел на Шляпу и думал, что тот дьявольски прав. Он чувствовал, как бьётся сердце «Чёрной Жемчужины», значит, ему есть ради чего жить. А Шляпа, выходит, успел расплатиться душой, раз почувствовал в нём сходство.

С чего это Хирург Смерти — капитан с непроизносимо длинной фамилией и коротким именем, кажется, Ло, но Джек не был полностью уверен — решил вдруг помочь Шляпе, было неясно. Может, хотел доказать самому себе, что всё ещё хороший врач, пусть давно уже променял это занятие на контрабанду, может, у них и до того со Шляпой были какие-то общие дела. То, что Джек сам два дня сидел у «постели больного», он объяснял тем, что у Ло — вроде бы точно Ло, тот не поправлял его, значит, всё верно — был спирт. Которого ему, кстати, так и не досталось. Зато можно было говорить со Шляпой, о чём угодно: о море, о картах, об оснастке, о том, что вся команда — ленивые тупицы, о пуле, которая ждёт не дождётся Гектора Барбоссу, о «Чёрной Жемчужине», снова о «Жемчужине» и ещё раз о ней.

Как собеседник Шляпа был практически идеален. Он молчал и слушал, а Джек говорил. Ло менял повязки, густо смазывая ожоги вонючей мазью, и делал вид, что никакого Джека тут нет. Навигатор Ло — высокий и тучный парень, напоминавший вставшего на задние лапы медведя — приходил, приносил что просили, печально моргал красными глазами альбиноса и рассказывал, что команда на радостях, что никуда не надо срочно бежать, чуть ли не поселилась в борделе. Не укорял своего капитана вслух, тем более, на Шляпу он смотрел сочувственно и явно не собирался отговаривать Ло от благотворительности, но переживал изрядно.

Возможность поговорить с кем-то, кто по-настоящему понимает тебя, даже если это понимание — молчаливое согласие слушать любую чушь и пустой взгляд в потолок, делало жизнь Джека немного легче. Тем более что Шляпа, пусть и с неохотой, но начинал реагировать. Когда стало ясно, что он окончательно пошёл на поправку, Джек решил, что пора бы ему и собой заняться. Вот придёт в следующий раз Бепо, или как там его, надо будет пойти вслед за ним и выбраться на поверхность. Шляпа, должно быть, что-то такое понял и решил сказать то, что считал важным.

— Джекки, помнишь, о чём мы говорили в день нашего знакомства? О конце, ставшем началом, — Шляпа всё так же валялся на своём тюфяке и пялился в потолок, но сам о чём-то заговорил, а не отделывался односложными ответами, так что прогресс был заметен.

— Ну да, — Джек кивнул и сел рядом. — Я ведь решил стать пиратом после того, как казнили капитана Роджера. И не я один, великая эра пиратов и всё такое, но в тот день я случайно оказался на площади... и это изменило мою жизнь. Кстати, давно хотел спросить, если Эйс был его сыном, а ты — брат Эйса, то...

Хриплые, кашляющие звуки были не слишком похожи на смех, но Шляпа честно пытался, стоило отдать ему должное.

— Я же родился через три года после его казни! — выговорил он, отдышавшись. — Нас с Эйсом вырастила одна приёмная мать. Родная кровь важна, но иногда мы сами можем выбирать себе родственников.

Припомнив отца и своих дядюшек, Джек подумал, что «выбирать», в принципе, не такой уж плохой вариант. Добровольно и к обоюдному согласию — дивный мир утопических мечтаний!

— Ты говорил про испанца, Джекки. Капитан Салазар, да? — продолжил свою мысль Шляпа. Даже привстал, опираясь на локти. — Ты сказал, что заманил его во Флорианский Треугольник.

— Треугольник Дьявола, — согласился Джек, не понимая, почему это вдруг стало так важно для Шляпы и именно сейчас.

— Одно и то же, — вяло мотнул головой тот. — Я подумал, что ты должен знать, Джекки. Оттуда _можно_ выбраться.

От его слов Джека будто могильным холодом пробрало. Так не должно было быть. Победа над Салазаром — его самый первый успех, начало его пути, его капитанский чин, его удача и импровизация. И компа́с, всегда указывающий на то, чего он больше всего желает, — Джек не расставался с ним с того самого дня, и тот никогда его не подводил.

— С чего ты взял? Это же проклятые воды, оттуда нет спасения.

— Но я здесь, — просто ответил Шляпа. — Подумай об этом, Джекки. Я не знаю, что с ним там стало, быть может, он мёртв давно, но мне показалось нечестным промолчать. Я был там и выбрался, значит, это мог сделать и другой.

***

Следующие пару лет про Шляпу почти ничего не было слышно, кто-то даже поговаривал, что в Лондоне, во время несостоявшейся казни Эйса, он был ранен смертельно. Припоминали Шляпе демонстративно сожжённый Британский флаг, оскорбление какой-то знатной шишки и другие подвиги. Поговаривали, мол, хороший пират был, кабы не полез в политику, глядишь, и жив бы остался. Джек не верил, что тот не выкарабкался, но не спешил переубеждать окружающих. Сам он находил успокоение в выпивке, прислушиваясь к тому, как бьётся сердце его драгоценной «Жемчужины». Кажется, Гектору хватало совести о ней заботиться, хоть что-то хорошее.

В мире, тем временем, постоянно что-то происходило: Ло неизвестно каким чудом умудрился заполучить каперский патент, Чёрная Борода Тич «взял под свою руку» часть флота убитого им же Белоуса, из-за чего крайне не сошёлся во мнении с Марко, который был старпомом у старика. Говорят, сражение было эпичным, но Джека опять забыли пригласить. Да и не пошёл бы он: пусть и уважал Белоуса, но под его знамёнами никогда не ходил, а это была именно что разборка за главенство над осиротевшей армадой.

Сам Джек был занят, старательно выслеживая «Чёрную Жемчужину», но довольно сложно угнаться за самым быстроходным кораблём в мире, если всё, на что можно рассчитывать, — максимум рыбацкая лодка. И всё же Джек верил в свою удачу и компа́с. Бунт не позволил ему ступить на Исла-де-Муэрте и прикоснуться к про́клятому золоту, ничем иным, кроме чуда, это назвать было нельзя. Пусть он и продал свою душу за корабль, но стать ожившим мертвецом было бы на редкость неприятно.

Он разузнал всё, что только смог: о том, что старина Прихлоп повздорил с Гектором, а раз убить того, кто и так мёртв, нельзя, его просто вышвырнули в море, приковав к пушечному ядру. Каждый раз, когда Джек думал о нём, ему становилось дурно. Снять проклятие можно лишь кровью всех, кто прикоснулся к золоту, без Билла это невозможно, а выяснять отношения с целой командой мертвецов Джек полагал, скажем так, не слишком разумным.

Пусть он и ценил импровизацию, но тут без плана было не обойтись, прикинуть хотя бы в общих чертах разные варианты, но все они утыкались в одно и то же. Нужна была кровь Прихлопа Билла, хоть убейся. Без неё не стоило даже рыпаться.

Джек прокладывал курс по компа́су и однажды обнаружил, что сидит за решёткой тюрьмы Порт-Ройала, в самом порту стоит его «Жемчужина», а оружейник, помогший его схватить, не только чертовски похож на Прихлопа, но и зовут его Уильям Тёрнер. План в его голове сложился моментально.

Джеку снились чёрные паруса, шёпот ветра в такелаже[2], уютное поскрипывание рангоутного дерева[3]. Ему снилось, как, проблевавшись солёной водой, он осознал, что над головой снова солнце и небо, а не океанская толща, что «Жемчужина» покачивается на волнах, а не идёт ко дну с огромной пробоиной ниже ватерлинии. Джек любил такие сны, но они не часто баловали его своим присутствием.

Вновь оказавшись на том же самом необитаемом острове, зато на этот раз в компании Элизабет Суонн, Джек в очередной раз вспомнил утверждение Шляпы, что грандиозные планы всегда оборачиваются не так. Шляпа был умным парнем и знал, о чём говорит, но толку от того, что Джек сейчас это отлично понимал? На его счастье, тайник нашёлся на том же месте и, судя по следам, им довольно часто пользовались. Вот только даже «довольно часто» могло быть неделями и месяцами. На какое-то время им хватит рома, а что придётся делать потом?

С ромом они с Элизабет несколько переусердствовали, сам Джек от разочарования, а дама, должно быть, с непривычки. Зато, проснувшись, Джек не только смог осознать себя на этом свете, но и порадоваться своему везению: Шляпа, которого он вчера вспоминал, радостно порывался придушить его в объятьях.

Он снова улыбался, растягивая губы до ушей, и Джек вдруг понял, что ужасно рад его видеть. Полутруп в катакомбах, буравящий потолок пустым взглядом, начал потихоньку стираться из памяти. Ло не зря звали Хирургом, хоть и добавляли про Смерть — дело он своё знал, и старые раны Шляпу, кажется, не тревожили.

Удача, на первый взгляд, повернулась к Джеку лицом: лучшей компании для задуманного дела сложно было вообразить. Слабаков на «Солнце Тысячи Морей» не держали, ходить под командованием Шляпы могли только такие же, как он сам, — рисковые храбрецы, вышедшие в море не столько за золотом, сколько за мечтой и свободой. Шляпа, в свою очередь, заботился о корабле и команде.

Тогда Джек не знал, что ему, пусть и совсем недолго, будет так больно только от того, что он видел. О том, как Шляпа уходил из Эниес Лобби, после того как сорвал казнь и сжёг Британский флаг, слухи ходили один чуднее другого. И чаще всего говорили, что корабль появился из ниоткуда, будто бы со дна всплыл. Но если бы дело было так, сейчас корабль у него был бы тот же самый, но «Солнце Тысячи Морей» — бригантина, а до этого у Шляпы была каравелла, да и сам он сказал, что «у „Мерри“ треснул киль[4]». Выходит, врали, и душу свою за корабль Шляпа отдал уже после того случая.

Джек знал, на что смотреть, и от того видел больше, чем могли бы заметить другие. Чем-то было похоже на «Летучий Голландец», где команда фактически была частью корабля, но не так жутко. Никаких прорастающих сквозь кожу полипов, никаких щупальцев, всё выглядело вполне благопристойно. Вот только Джек ещё никогда прежде настолько сильно не чувствовал собственную неполноценность. Он мог бы точно так же вести «Жемчужину» — наитием, смотря её глазами, чувствуя её продолжением своего тела, от киля до кончиков мачт. Он мог бы, если бы она у него была. Чувство такое, будто от него по живому куски отрезали, снова, как в первый раз.

План был отличный, он не так уж тщательно продумывал детали, оставив варианты для манёвра, но всё равно просчитался. Элизабет с Уиллом вернулись домой, под крылышко к губернатору, Шляпа подбросил Джека до Тортуги и направился дальше по своим делам. А Джек... Его свобода, его душа, его «Чёрная Жемчужина», всё это было так близко! Он чувствовал себя так, будто Гектор даже из могилы смог обвести его вокруг пальца.

Остановиться, задуматься о своих действиях Джек был не в состоянии. Его вело утробное чутьё, ветер, свистящий в сквозной дыре на месте его души. Жизнь без корабля окончательно утратила свой смысл, а вместе с ним Джек утратил самообладание и осторожность. В том, что вешать его будут именно в Порт-Ройал, была своя ирония, и Джек постарался ей соответствовать.

Он улыбался, потому что помнил, как на толпу действовала улыбка капитана Роджера — сколько лет прошло с его казни, а до сих пор вспоминают. Пытался храбриться до самого конца, пока не увидел знакомого попугая, а затем почувствовал, как натянулась связь между ним и его «Жемчужиной». Уилл поступал глупо, но благородно, Элизабет... должно быть, просто чувствовала свою вину — отчасти «Чёрная Жемчужина» тогда ушла без Джека из-за неё, а может быть, и сам Джек был ей симпатичен, как знать?

Стоило ему снова обхватить пальцами рукояти штурвала, услышать «„Жемчужина“ ваша, капитан», как он почувствовал невероятный прилив сил. Будто бы он врастал в корабль, а тот, в свою очередь, врастал в него, связывая их в одно целое, переплетаясь сухожилиями, пульсируя кровью в венах, бьющимся сердцем, душой — одной на двоих. Будто бы и не было тех жутких лет, а Джек всё так же молод.

Какое-то время он был счастлив, полон жизни и беспечен. Ему удалось провернуть несколько ловких дел, к нему возвращалась былая уверенность в своих силах, подлинная, а не наигранная. Но кое-что всё равно не давало ему покоя. Он согласился заплатить: сто лет службы за тринадцать лет капитанства, тогда цена не казалось такой уж большой, а избежать расплаты — серьёзной проблемой. Джек намеревался выкрутиться, но эти годы для него стремительно пролетели в погоне за своим кораблём. Сроки уже поджимали, и нужно было принимать меры.

Должно быть, Джек где-то ошибся в расчётах — неудивительно, учитывая, в каком он был состоянии, лишившись «Жемчужины». Он смог раздобыть пусть не ключ, а рисунок ключа от того самого сундука. Думал, у него ещё года полтора в запасе, но визит Прихлопа и чёрная метка на руке Джека явственно намекали на большие проблемы. Связываться с Кракеном не хотелось совершенно, умирать — тоже, а о том, чтобы стать частью «летучего Голландца»... лучше уж сдохнуть. Впрочем, это он всегда успеет.

Всегда, что бы ни происходило вокруг, Джек мог положиться на свой компа́с, но в этот раз от него отвернулась былая удача. Чего он хотел? Желания разрывали его на части, и стрелка вращалась, никак не желая указывать точный путь. Пришлось идти за советом к Тиа Дальме.

Она вызывала у Джека сложные эмоции, с ведьмами вообще всегда всё сложно и никогда нельзя в точности понять, что у них на уме. С Тиа Дальмой он был знаком давно, и чем дольше жил на этом свете, тем больше уверялся в том, что не дело мужчинам в подобные вещи лезть. Колдовство — дело женское, ибо логике не поддаётся, а любое магическое действо слишком уж напоминает о том, что лишь женщина способна привести в мир новую жизнь. Если уж не детей рожают, то заклинания. Говорили, конечно, что Тич Чёрная Борода во многом именно колдовству обязан своими победами, и это была ещё одна плохая новость, хотя она и могла пока подождать.

Вручив Джеку стеклянную банку с землёй, Тиа Дальма загадочно улыбнулась. Женщины! Должно быть, она знала, чем всё закончится. Возможно, поцелуй с Элизабет и стоил жизни. Возможно, слава капитана, несогласного покинуть капитанский мостик и отправившегося в пасть Кракену вместе со столь дорогой ему «Жемчужиной», тоже стоила посмертия. Джек знал, что его игры не позволят ему тихо и мирно скончаться в своей постели от старости, в окружении любящих правнуков — да от одной этой картины уже тянуло блевать! Красивая жизнь и красивая смерть, жалеть ему не о чём. Он продал свою душу и заплатит сполна.

Но, Господи! Из пасти Кракена так отвратительно воняло!

***

Первое, что спросил Джек, когда до него дошло, что они с «Жемчужиной» вновь оказались среди живых, так это зачем понадобилось воскрешать Гектора Барбоссу.

— Нам нужен был умелый капитан, — улыбнулась Тиа Дальма.

— Но почему нельзя было попросить кого-нибудь другого? Того же Шляпу: у нас с ним достаточно хорошие отношения, к тому же, отправиться на Край Света — приключение как раз в его вкусе! — не желал успокаиваться Джек.

— О да, хорошие отношения! — рассмеялась она. — Про скольких людей во всём мире ты можешь такое сказать, а, Джек? Впрочем, малыш Луффи действительно согласился бы, но... Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? Чем занят? Можешь предположить, что бы он сказал?

Джек честно попытался представить, а потом и изобразить:

— Край Света? Никогда не был на Краю Света, там наверняка интересно, вот сейчас доем...

Тиа Дальма смеялась, а Элизабет улыбалась — она-то была знакома со Шляпой, остальные смотрели на них несколько странно, впрочем, к подобным взглядам Джек давно привык. Не все в состоянии оценить его гениальность, нужно быть снисходительным.

— Так, да не так, — Тиа Дальма даже погрозила ему пальцем, как маленькому ребёнку. — «Сейчас, закончу тут с этим» сказал бы он. Я не стала тратить время на бессмысленные поиски, тем более что им ещё нужно время, чтобы оправиться от ран. Он сейчас не один, у него альянс с вашим общим знакомым Хирургом, сам понимаешь, ради мелочи они не стали бы объединять силы.

Что Шляпа, что Ло были капитанами известными, каждый со своим кораблём, командой и репутацией. Тем более что Ло с его патентом было совершенно невыгодно, чтобы о его со Шляпой дружеских отношениях кто-то знал — сожжённый флаг не шутка, такое Шляпе не забудут никогда. И если уж им потребовалось объединиться, то противник должен быть воистину силён и опасен. Отвлекать Шляпу от уже начатого дела действительно было плохой идеей, а ждать, пока он закончит, могло оказаться слишком поздно.

Шляпу Джек увидел уже на собрании баронов в Бухте Погибших Кораблей, он сидел рядом с Ло и старательно действовал тому на нервы. Как двое людей, настолько разные характерами, могли сработаться, Джек не представлял, и всё же — факты говорили сами за себя. Ло лишили каперского патента именно за их со Шляпой совместные дела, и тот, что странно, вовсе не выглядел расстроенным таким поворотом событий.

Теперь становилось немного понятнее, зачем Ло лечил Шляпу — тот был человеком прямым и искренним и, разумеется, не отказался поучаствовать в опасной заварушке. Подробностей Джек не знал, успел только парой слов перекинуться. Шляпа задорно улыбался и об их недавнем приключении сказал только, что «ни один план не в состоянии пережить столкновения с действительностью». Ло на это скрипнул зубами и поправил:

— Ни один план не в состоянии пережить столкновения с тобой!

По мнению Джека, второе утверждение было куда как ближе к истине, хотя и первое, увы, весьма точно описывало их жизнь.

Вместо Сяо Фэня на собрание явилась Элизабет Суонн, на его корабле, во главе его команды и с его песо. Ситуация становилась всё интересней и интересней! Освободить Калипсо, чтобы нейтрализовать Дейви Джонса, было вполне логичным планом. Правда, помня о присутствии Шляпы и его к планам отношении, Джек заранее предвкушал массу впечатлений. Он надеялся на положительные, а вот Ло, судя по всему, прикидывал, хватит ли у него на всех перевязочного материала.

Пока все спорили и препирались, Беккет привёл свою армаду им под самые стены. И Джек, признаться не слишком верил, что они в принципе смогут тут отсидеться. Если бы Беккет не контролировал «Голландец», ещё можно было о чём-то говорить, но сейчас... Громче всех драться предлагала Элизабет, ну оно и ясно, у неё там Уилл! Ей уже сколько времени никак не дают спокойно выйти замуж? Ох, не стоит спорить с женщинами, когда они в таком настроении, совсем не стоит.

Голосовать, конечно, каждый будет за себя. Как в своё время удалось выиграть голосование капитану Роджеру — интересный вопрос, но на то он и легендарная личность! А тут... Элизабет, о прекрасная Элизабет, что сильнее всех рвётся в бой! Песо попал к ней случайно, её почти не знают остальные бароны, у неё нет договорённостей, её не интересуют сферы влияния... Это была интересная идея. К тому же, она вполне могла до сих пор чувствовать себя виноватой перед Джеком, она ведь убила его... Джек уже совсем было собрался назвать её имя, как настала очередь Ло голосовать.

— Голосую за Луффи Ди Монки, — сказал он и улыбнулся так, будто ему как раз не хватало материала для опытов, а тут столько подходящих образцов разом.

Что же такого произошло между ним со Шляпой, что Ло... Хотя он человек умный, понятно, что никто другой за него голосовать не будет, даже если очень попросить. Шляпа не из тех, кто потерпит над собой чью-то власть, так что единственный шанс не свести всё к обычной ничье — самому назвать другое имя. Ди Монки, всплыло всё-таки. И, главное, Шляпа не выглядит обиженным на Ло за то, что во всеуслышание его фамилию назвал! Может, они на этом сторговались? Что Ло поддержит его, но при том усложнит ситуацию по полной? Причём усложнит жизнь не только Шляпе.

Фамилию Шляпы Джек знал исключительно потому, что застукал их с Ло в катакомбах, когда они отсиживались и лечили Шляпу после прошедшей не по плану казни Огненного Эйса. Ло сказал, что если бы не странное поведение вице-адмирала Ди Монки, Шляпа из Лондона бы не ушёл, а тот и ляпнул, что, мол, единственное, на что у его деда хватило родственных чувств — не мешать.

— Только Траффи, Джекки, это секрет. У деды проблемы будут, если кто узнает, что оба его внука, что родной, что приёмный, подались в пираты. Не говоря уже о том, что он тогда Эйса под опеку взял, вместо того чтобы сдать.

Быть может, старик вышел в отставку и теперь скрывать смысла не было? Да и мало ли в мире однофамильцев? Вот только мысль, что новый Король Пиратов родственник того, кто лишил почтенное общество Короля предыдущего, всё равно нет-нет да и мелькнёт у каждого. Сложно предсказать, во что это выльется, но Ло... сам ведь признал, что со Шляпой планы как-то не так работают.

Джеку был нужен бой, ему было нужно поражение Дейви Джонса, ведь только оно позволит ему не расплачиваться по счетам. Да, это было нечестно, но он же пират, в конце концов! Ему и положено быть нечестным. А голосование... Элизабет, конечно, девушка умная, да и определённый опыт в морских сражениях успела приобрести, но Шляпе гораздо проще будет сладить с остальными баронами. Всё же суеверия, что женщина на корабле к беде, до сих пор распространены, да и других проблем хватало. В отличие от Элизабет, Шляпа знал, у кого какие корабли и кто в чём силён, а в чём — слаб. Каждый должен делать то, что у него получается лучше. Ох, ещё бы они со стариной Гектором не рвались капитанствовать на одном и том же корабле...

***

Джек был доволен собой ровно настолько, насколько мог в такой ситуации. Гектору доверять нельзя, потому что он тоже любил «Жемчужину», быть может, не настолько сильно, как Джек, но тоже был настроен очень серьёзно. Неудивительно — даже «Летучий Голландец» уступает ей в скорости, разве можно спокойно смотреть, как такой корабль ходит не под твоим командованием?

И всё же в этот раз Джек хоть чуть-чуть, но обхитрил его — карта, способная указать путь к Источнику Вечной Молодости, была у него на руках и теперь уж точно не достанется Гектору. Потому что компа́с — лишь направление, а карта позволит проложить наиболее удачный маршрут. Бессмертие — слишком лакомый кусок, чтобы от него отказываться, к тому же, мёртвым Джек уже был, и ему не понравилось. Соблазн самому воткнуть шпагу в сердце Дейви Джонса был так велик, до сих пор он иногда удивлялся, как смог удержаться. Уиллу терять было нечего — или он умер бы, или стал капитаном «Голландца», а обрасти щупальцами всё-таки лучше, чем умереть окончательно. Да и потом — Элизабет их бы с потрохами съела за своего новоиспечённого супруга. Лишать даму первой брачной ночи слишком жестоко, не так ли?

А вот источник никакими щупальцами ему не грозил, только карта была довольно необычна, чтобы просто так взять и поплыть навстречу приключениям, сначала нужно было в ней разобраться. Приключения Джек любил, но у него ещё оставались жалкие остатки здравомыслия, которые требовали от него успокоиться и как следует всё обдумать. Джек и думал, много думал, а потом думал ещё раз, и что-то у него не складывалось. Не хватало какой-то детали. Вот доплывёт он туда, а дальше что? Просто похлебать водички из источника будет достаточно? Как-то Джек не верил в то, что всё может быть настолько просто.

После очередных посиделок в трактире Джек с удивлением признал, что Шляпа, даже став Королём Пиратов, изменился мало. Ни манерой одеваться, ни поведением, ни привычками. Он был олицетворением всей пиратской вольницы, но ничуть не придавал этому значения, вот что странно! И, признаться, приятно: общаться с ним стало бы гораздо сложнее, изменись Шляпа, уподобляясь правителям стран.

— Меня беспокоят испанцы, — признался он, отрезая себе кусок запечённого окорока. — Ищут чего-то, вынюхивают. Не к добру это, чую. Нам ли с тобой не знать, что море таит в себе множество тайн, а они... Даже не знаю, как описать. Такое смутное чувство неприятного напряжения. Они хотят уровнять всё, как людей во флоте: одинаковая форма, стрижка и никаких других ответов, кроме «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр».

— Магия уходит из нашего мира, мистер Воробей, — не глядя на Джека, сказала Робин. В её синих глазах плескалось море, и от её взгляда в пустоту становилось не по себе.

Тиа Дальма, Калипсо вернулась в своё естественное состояние, они сами освободили её, и за это время не поступало никаких вестей. Робин тоже была ведьмой: один раз Шляпа уже вытащил её из петли, и с тех пор, слышал Джек, Робин старалась как можно реже ступать на сушу. Сейчас она грела в руках оловянную чашу с дрянным вином и смотрела на что-то, видимое только ей.

— Мне кажется, ты всё-таки немного преувеличиваешь, — возразил Джек. Спорить с ней было непросто, но так не хотелось соглашаться! — Море само по себе уже волшебство, загадка, не требующая однозначного ответа. Лишить мир магии — значит убить его. И, кстати, всех нас заодно вместе с ним.

— Испанцы полагают, что любая магия противна Господу, — Робин чуть скривила губы, и всем стало ясно, что только хорошее воспитание мешает ей выразить всё, что она думает об испанцах в простых, но нецензурных выражениях. — Как будто не он сотворил море таким, какое оно есть.

— Они что-то ищут, Джекки, — Шляпа наклонился к нему. — Постарайся не вляпаться в это, а то мне будет тебя не хватать.

Свёрнутая и спрятанная за пазухой карта будто нагрелась от его слов. Но что могло случиться? Они были у берегов старой доброй Англии, Джек намеревался заскочить в Лондон, уладить кое-какие дела, а Шляпа — снова вернуться на Карибы. Судя по некоторым слухам и обмолвкам самого Шляпы, они с Ло снова планировали что-то грандиозное. В прошлый раз они избавили почтенное общество от типа, весьма неприятного в общении и чрезвычайно опасного на расстоянии пушечного выстрела и ближе. Признаться, будь у Джека его «Жемчужина» и достойная команда, он бы напросился в компанию, а так...

После смерти Дейви Джонса Джек действительно почувствовал себя лучше: не то перестал давить на плечи невыплаченный долг, не то разорванный-аннулированный контракт так повлиял. Но связь с «Жемчужиной» всё ещё тянула его, как на поводке, не давая всерьёз заняться поисками Источника. Где-то год назад с «Жемчужиной» что-то случилось, у Джека прям на сердце неспокойно стало. У него была масса причин злиться на Гектора, но до сих пор он заботился о корабле как следует, и это пусть немного, но примиряло Джека с суровой действительностью. Теперь же ему было на редкость неспокойно, а тут ещё предчувствия Шляпы и слова Робин добавили переживаний.

Лондон встретил Джека знакомыми переулками, промозглой сыростью, по которой он совершенно точно не скучал, и необходимостью давать взятки. Лондон встретил его погоней, королевским дворцом, старым недругом Гектором, ковыляющим на деревянной ноге... хотя его жуткий парик удивил Джека гораздо сильнее. Лондон встретил его требованием отправиться к Источнику, чтобы опередить испанцев. Джек, конечно, вспомнил совет Шляпы не вляпываться, но было уже поздно.

У него было много знакомых, много недругов и просто тех, кому он должен денег, но вот с кем Джек точно не желал иметь никаких дел, так это с Эдвардом Тичем. Не говоря уже об Анжелике — с ней никогда не было просто, хотя он до сих пор был уверен, что они получили массу удовольствия от проведённого вместе времени. Увы, но, кажется, дама осталась недовольна. Сей факт больно ударил по самооценке Джека, он терпеть не мог признаваться в неудачах.

Чем больше Джек узнавал про Источник, тем сильнее ему не нравилось происходящее вокруг. Разумеется, меньше всего ему нравилась кукла вуду в руках Тича, и его корабль, и его сабля, и вообще Джеку не нравился Тич! Джека о его мнении, увы, никто не собирался спрашивать. Джеку угрожали, Джека заставляли, Джека шантажировали. Он смотрел на Анжелику и не понимал, как она может быть настолько слепа в своём отношении к отцу? Вроде умная женщина... Ну, наверное.

Было бы неплохо помечтать и представить, что он не попадал в эту заварушку, но Джек не видел ни одного шанса избежать столкновения с Тичем — ведь у того была «Жемчужина». Да и Джошами Гиббса Джек бы не бросил, всё-таки они уже столько лет знакомы, он к нему как-то даже привык.

Лишившись ноги, Гектор стал ещё невыносимей, если такое возможно вообразить. Джек прежде никогда бы не подумал, что, встретившись вновь, они смогут найти общий язык, даже несмотря на эту невыносимость. Но здесь и сейчас у них был общий враг, то есть два общих врага. Конечно, Джек бы предпочёл поменьше врагов, но в мире нет и никогда не было справедливости.

Или всё-таки была, но какая-то кривая и неприятная: чтобы кто-то жил, другой должен умереть. Нет, на самом деле Джек даже понимал эту логику, ведь ничто не берётся из пустоты, но всё равно неприятный такой осадок, портящий всё впечатление от чуда Источника. И русалку жалко. Не то чтобы очень, но жалко. Должно быть, он становится слишком сентиментален, неужели близится старость?

Тич в очередной раз подкрепил убеждённость Джека в том, что магия — исключительно женское дело. Она заставляет мыслить иными категориями и что-то такое делает в голове, что... Женщины то ли это проще переносят, то ли вообще от рождения все такие, но имея дело с ведьмой, как-то и ожидаешь от неё ведьмовских слов и поступков: ничего не понятно, но жуть берёт! А Тич — капитан, и от него Джек ожидал чего-то менее... или более... В общем, не этого.

Ну нагадали ему смерть от руки одноногого человека — кому только чего ни предсказывали! Ну захотел он испить из Источника Вечной Молодости, так и Джек тоже. Только у Тича каждый раз было такое существенное «но», что полностью всё меняло. Джек не стал бы менять свою жизнь на жизнь Анжелики. И если бы у него была гипотетическая дочь, он бы не стал ею жертвовать. Может быть, Джек и был пиратом, может, в его поступках было мало чести, но есть же всё-таки некая грань, переступить которую значит перестать себя уважать, перестать быть человеком!

Для Тича этих граней не было, а значит, их не было и у Джека в отношении Тича, всё просто. Как ты относишься к другим, так и отнесутся к тебе, получишь в результате ровно то, чего достоин. Тич умер, чтобы Анжелика жила, а не наоборот, и Джек считал, что всё сделал правильно. Что по этому поводу думала сама Анжелика, Джека волновало крайне мало. Он, может быть, вовсе не рассчитывал на благодарность! Он, может быть, на кое-что другое рассчитывал.

Например, на то, что со смертью спадут наложенные чары, и тогда его корабль, его «Чёрная Жемчужина», снова будет с ним. Мистер Гиббс приволок из капитанской каюты «Мести королевы Анны» целый мешок бутылок с заключёнными в них кораблями, не только «Жемчужину». Но ни один из них не обрёл прежних размеров даже после смерти заколдовавшего их Тича. Разбивать бутылку было страшно: кто знает, как поведут себя чары? В старые времена Джек непременно пришёл бы со своим вопросом к Тиа Дальме, но теперь это было невозможно. Как вариант, ещё можно было спросить Робин, но она была в команде Шляпы, как раз сейчас приводящего в полную негодность хитро продуманные планы Ло…

***

При очередной встрече Шляпа на полном серьёзе заявил Джеку, что обиделся.

— Но что случилось? — удивился Джек. Шляпа всегда был источником позитива в его непростой жизни, и тут вдруг такое неожиданное заявление.

— Ты убил Чёрную Бороду, — нахмурился он. — Я хотел сделать это сам.

У Джека сразу от сердца отлегло. Он помнил, что именно Тич виноват в смерти Огненного Эйса, брата Шляпы, так что вполне понимал желание отомстить. Вот если бы Джек случайно прикончил того, кто был дорог Шляпе, тогда да, стоило начать переживать, потому что своих тот в обиду не даёт, а так достаточно было извиниться.

И Джек извинился, даже смог объяснить, что другого выхода не было, да и достал Тич всех так, что желающие заполучить его голову отдельно от тела уже выстраивались в очередь. И вообще, убил его Гектор, а сам Джек всего лишь не позволил ему обрести вечную молодость! Шляпа мрачно смотрел на него из-под низко надвинутой шляпы, молчал, но ничего не делал. Если бы всерьёз злился, Джек бы не сидел с ним за одним столом, а спешно пытался бы спрятаться где подальше, если вообще остался бы жив. Здраво рассудив, что раз ему пока не пытаются проломить череп, то всё в порядке, Джек бережно достал из-за пазухи бутылку с «Жемчужиной» и показал Робин.

— Весьма любопытный экземпляр, — сказала она, аккуратно взяв бутылку в руки. — Необычная техника и нестандартное исполнение. Я бы сказала, что это уникальный образец... впрочем, для вас, мистер Воробей, она явно имеет совершенно иную ценность.

Робин так долго рассматривала бутылку, что Шляпа перестал демонстративно дуться и начал страдать от любопытства. Наклонился к бутылке, едва ли не ткнувшись в неё носом, долго чесал в затылке и выдал, что это удобный способ для транспортировки или когда надо спрятать приметный корабль. Всё-таки он был практичным человеком, с каждым годом в нём всё меньше было от наивного мальчишки и больше от того Короля Пиратов, каким Джек запомнил капитана Роджера на эшафоте. Харизма, непробиваемая уверенность в себе и сила пройти предрешённый ему путь. С самой первой встречи Джек видел в Шляпе ту же самую улыбку и ничего не мог поделать с этим впечатлением.

— Не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, мистер Воробей, но моя магия здесь бессильна, — сказала Робин, вернув бутылку. — Если бы любые заклятия снимались смертью наложившего их, то в мире было бы куда как меньше про́клятых мест и вещей. Впрочем, это работает и в обратную сторону — чудес, вроде вашего компа́са, тоже стало бы меньше.

— Неужели с этим ничего нельзя сделать? — Джек так расстроился, что ему было плевать, насколько жалким он выглядел.

— Насколько мне известно, Эдвард Тич ещё и корабль свой оживлял? — задумалась Робин. — Вы помните, как он это делал? Может быть важна любая деталь, постарайтесь припомнить все мелочи.

— Снасти двигались сами по себе, — пожал плечами Джек, вспоминая свою неудачную попытку бунта. — Непонятно, зачем ему тогда команда...

— Он использовал слова, жесты? — продолжала допытываться Робин.

— Саблей он размахивал, — недовольно буркнул Джек. Недолгая служба на корабле Тича была не самым приятным периодом для воспоминаний.

— Вот вам и ответ. Найдите эту саблю, мистер Воробей, — мягко улыбнулась Робин. — Или того, у кого сейчас эта сабля. И тогда с её помощью сможете освободить корабль из бутылки. Увы, но это всё, чем я могу вам помочь.

Потом Робин, разумеется, захотела узнать его впечатление от Источника Вечной Молодости. Что интересно, ни её, ни Шляпу, ни других членов команды совершенно не интересовало, куда подевались те самые чаши, без которых отправляться в плавание совершенно бессмысленно.

— И что, неужели никому из вас не хотелось бы попробовать? — удивился Джек.

— Если б там можно было мертвецов оживлять, я бы ещё подумал, — Шляпа потёр костяшками пальцев грудь, где под рубашкой прятался ожог, оставленный снарядом с зажигательной смесью. В тот день в Лондоне не боялись задеть своих — считали, что количество убитых пиратов покроет любые потери. — Подумал бы да отказался. Мы нарушаем естественный порядок вещей, но всё же не ломаем законы природы совсем. А вечная жизнь... она как раз-таки ломает всю систему.

— Жизнь и смерть — процессы слишком тесно связанные, чтобы отделение одного от другого проходило безболезненно, — согласилась Робин. — Любой, кто родился на свет, не должен уйти отсюда живым. Вернуть умершего можно, но однажды такой человек снова умрёт и после ему будет гораздо хуже.

— Тиа Дальма оживила Гектора Барбоссу, которого я застрелил, — Джек не был счастлив по этому поводу, но факт оставался фактом: если бы не Гектор, кто знает, как бы всё обернулось? — Так почему же ты не...

— А ты знаешь условия такого возврата, а, Джекки? — мрачно спросил Шляпа. — Тиа Дальма вернула ему те годы, которые Гекки прожил бы, если бы ты его не убил. У Эйса этих лет не было, он сам решил, когда ему умирать. Его нельзя было вернуть к жизни, потому что он сам подставился под удар, чтобы закрыть меня.

— Это вопрос выбора, — кивнула Робин. — Когда человек отдаёт свою жизнь добровольно, таким даром нельзя пренебрегать. А что касается Источника... знакомы ли вы с доктором Курехой, мистер Воробей?

Джек долго вспоминал, за его жизнь он много кого успел повстречать. Куреха... необычное имя, да и врачей всё же не так много, гораздо меньше, чем матросов. Так что вспомнить удалось, исключительно из-за неординарного характера этой дамы. При первой встрече она спросила у него: «Хочешь узнать секрет моей молодости?» Ей уже давно перевалило за сотню лет, но она всё ещё носила глубокое декольте, а в бодрости могла поспорить со многими девицами. Признаться, Джек, тогда ещё только-только ставший капитаном, её опасался и постарался больше не беспокоить.

— Как тесен мир, — пробормотал он. — Так вы, выходит, тоже её знаете?

— Доктор Куреха учила врачеванию нашего Чоппера, — объяснил Шляпа.

Судовой врач Шляпы был настолько же не похож на Куреху, насколько сам Джек на какого-нибудь адмирала Королевского флота: общее, конечно, есть, но представить рядом практически невозможно.

— И как, вы узнали секрет её молодости? — насмешка в голосе Робин слышалась едва-едва, будто на самом деле это не шутка и она всерьёз ожидала ответа.

— Так она что, всем этот вопрос задаёт? — удивился Джек, а потом задумался. Если уж её вспомнили в связи с Источником Вечной Молодости, то ответ становился однозначным.

— Чем дольше живёшь, тем больше боли видишь, — продолжила Робин, будто не слыша его. — И однажды проснувшись, понимаешь, что мертвы все, кого ты знал, любил или ненавидел, тут уже неважно. Больше нет никого, кто помнил тебя юной, и внуки твоих сверстников выглядят старше тебя. Остаётся лишь ждать, когда засохнет дуб, под которым ты впервые целовалась... разве вам не кажется, что это страшно, мистер Воробей?

Бессмертие в описании Робин действительно казалось неприятной штукой, даже никаких щупалец не надо, чтобы проникнуться. Только Джек упорно не желал соглашаться, категорически не хотел думать о жизни с такой точки зрения.

— Но море будет всегда, а моя душа навеки отдана кораблю, — Джек сжал пальцами бутылку, скрытую во внутреннем кармане камзола. — Пока ветер раздувает паруса, пока плещут о борт волны, пока я могу плыть к горизонту...

Робин улыбалась грустно и понимающе. Волны плескались о борт в заткнутой пробкой бутылке, паруса «Жемчужины» раздувал несуществующий ветер, а горизонт... Не то что бессмертие, обычная человеческая жизнь была противна Джеку, пока он не мог встать у штурвала своего корабля.

— Что ты будешь делать дальше? — спросил Шляпа, когда они прощались.

— Пока не знаю. Как ты думаешь, может быть, мне стоит ограбить банк? — предположил Джек. — У меня даже есть один на примете!

Шляпа рассмеялся, и Джеку стало немного легче на душе. Только когда Генри Тёрнер сказал, что по следу Джека идёт капитан Салазар, он вспомнил, что много-много лет назад Шляпа предупреждал его, что из Треугольника Дьявола можно выбраться.

***

Неспроста Катти Флам предпочитал считаться мертвецом и отнюдь не просто так старался, чтобы никто не видел его вместе с начальником верфи[5]. Эксцентричная одежда и поведение Френки должны были стать щитом им обоим, ведь в городе ещё было немало тех, кто помнил, что у мастера Тома двое учеников. Братишка Айсберг смог восстановить репутацию верфи и доказать свою преданность правительству. Заботился он в первую очередь о городе, людях, кораблях, а не о своей шкуре, так что Френки его не винил. Сам бы он такое провернуть не смог, уж больно вспыльчив и не умеет закрывать глаза на несправедливость.

Тайные знания никому не прибавляли счастья, скорее уж требовали жизнь и душу в качестве платы. Братишка Айсберг почуял беду и приволокся в хибару Френки лично, что уже само по себе было не самой умной затеей. Они не были родными братьями, даже сами толком припомнить не могли, какое именно родство между ними, но выросли вместе и вместе же учились плотничать. Так что умному человеку достаточно было взглянуть, как они двигались, на мимику, на то, как без слов они понимают друг друга, чтобы сделать выводы. К счастью, свидетелей у их встречи не было, а то кто знает, что пришлось бы с ними делать.

— Н-н-ма... попади эти записи не в те руки, беды не оберёшься, — хмуро говорил Айсберг, устроившись на грубо сколоченном ящике. — А выкинуть руки не поднимаются. Сохранишь у себя?

Айсберг — звали его так за холодную отстранённость и невидимую с первого взгляда опасность — был начальником верфи, умелым мастером и хорошим организатором. Ни разу он не ошибся в расчётах или оценке состояния корабля. А сейчас сидел в демонстративно кривобокой хижине Френки, ссутулившись и разглядывая клубы пыли у себя под ногами. Видеть братишку в таком виде было неприятно и навевало скверные воспоминания.

Когда-то их учитель, мастер Том, построил корабль, явно непростой, иначе с чего бы казнить плотника? «Оро Джексон», корабль капитана Роджера, того самого, что потом стал зваться Королём Пиратов. Том считал его одним из лучших своих творений, даже несмотря на то, что казнили Тома именно за этот корабль. «За пособничество лицам, уличённым в пиратстве», если быть точным в формулировках. Катти Флам был убит при попытке помешать казни, так было записано в церковной книге. А вот Френки — выжил. Только строить корабли с тех пор расхотел. И это было совсем не супер, зато делало его жизнь немного поспокойней.

Ровно до того, как он зачитался наставлениями о кораблестроении, что принёс Айсберг. Написано было рукой мастера Тома, но архаичный язык явственно намекал, что у него в руках была лишь копия с оригинала, похоже, не первая. Страшно даже подумать, что можно построить, обладая такими знаниями! Это, конечно, не карта к Источнику Вечной Молодости и не ключ от сундука, в котором Дейви Джонс хранит своё сердце, но очень рядом. Столь же заманчиво и столь же опасно.

В своих опасениях Айсберг оказался прав, а Френки с каждым днём чувствовал, что сходит с ума от желания снова спроектировать и построить корабль, даже засел за чертежи. Да где только взять священную древесину, да где взять команду, что сможет, решится на такое...

Команда нашлась, вытаскивала из петли самую опасную женщину в мире, что одна только способна читать колдовские письмена Понеглифов, а заодно и прихватила Френки, которому припомнили и учёбу у мастера Тома, и поведение на суде и казни, а также вменили хранение запрещённых рукописей. Когда не выдержавший развесёлой пиратской жизни и рискового ухода от погони корабль развалился пополам, едва дотянув до места, где поджидали союзники, команда была раздавлена горем. Глядя на текущие по их лицам слёзы, будто не корабль хоронят, а дорогого друга, Френки решился. Эти не отступятся! А что до того, что записи он демонстративно сжёг... Память-то у него хорошая.

«Просмоли корабль кровью капитана, и не будет ему равного ни в одном из морей». Луффи, услышав это, только улыбнулся и сказал: «Крутяк! Мне нравится эта идея!» Смеялся, как умалишённый, зато квартирмейстер[6] и навигатор чуть не прибили Френки одними только взглядами, да и остальные от них недалеко ушли. Объяснял он всё долго и путано, ничего бы не вышло, если бы Робин не подтвердила его слова: на Понеглифе из сердца пустынной страны высечено было, как сотворить Величайшее Оружие, «Плутон». Корабль, равного которому не может быть.

— Сила такого корабля в вере и в душе, — говорила она. — И чем сильнее вера, тем опасней оружие.

Чего-чего, а веры и души у Луффи было столько, что с лихвой хватило бы на несколько человек, об этом беспокоиться не стоило. Зато обо всём остальном предстояло крепко подумать. К счастью, Луффи хоть на первый взгляд казался безответственным и наивным, на деле же был устроен гораздо сложнее. Он смог объединить в одну команду людей самых разных, но все его офицеры были лучшими или одними из лучших в своём деле, и каждый на многое пошёл бы ради команды. К тому же, у них имелось вполне достаточно золота на новый корабль, Френки было с чем работать.

Робин была ведьмой, не хуже Тиа Дальмы, хоть и предпочитала несколько иной антураж, обеим им было свойственно то мрачное очарование, против которого так сложно устоять. У Френки бежали по спине мурашки, пока она читала заклинания свистящим шёпотом забытых языков. «Священная древесина» прочнее железа, но уже почти никто не помнил ритуалов, что напоили бы самое обычное дерево нужными свойствами. Френки знал, что делать, а Робин знала нужные слова, работа спорилась.

Не плотником себя чувствовал Френки, пока проектировал этот корабль, а художником или поэтом. Он не сидел ночами со сложными расчётами, всё складывалось само собой, с первого же раза сходилось так гармонично, что никаких иных вариантов и представить было нельзя. Корабль и без того вышел бы лучше всяких похвал, но безумно хотелось сотворить нечто воистину невероятное. Луффи был согласен, так что когда над костром подвесили чан со смолой, он не задумываясь влил туда собственной крови. Чего Френки не ожидал — того, что так поступит не он один.

Робин ворожила и над паклей, Усопп помог конопатить, Нами так отчаянно торговалась за каждую мелочь, что сэкономила едва ли не четверть денег. Без укрепляющих отваров Чоппера они никогда не просмолили бы корабль так быстро — всё-таки крови в смолу лили изрядно, да и само по себе дело это непростое и долгое, уж больно быстро смола застывает прямо на кисти, надо сразу же факелом греть, да не поджечь случайно. А уж что готовил Санджи для «лёгкого перекуса», не стыдно и на королевский стол подать! Луффи и Зоро позаботились, чтобы лишних глаз на стройке не было, так что их тайны останутся с ними до самого конца.

Подумаешь, пираты наняли нескольких плотников себе корабль построить? Все кому не лень в курсе, что Френки знается с контрабандистами. Издали посмотреть: ничего особенного, бригантина двухмачтовая, бывают в мире корабли поинтересней. Чего никто знать не должен был, так это того, что в смолу Френки и свою кровь добавил, немного совсем, просто не удержался, так хотелось прикоснуться к чуду.

Братишка Айсберг приходил по ночам, когда никто не видел, всё ещё в бинтах, но упрямый, как и сам Френки. Сначала смотрел на чертежи и древесину, качал головой, будто не веря, что Френки действительно решился на что-то подобное.

— Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, ты говорил про Корабль Мечты? — спросил он. — Уж не его ли сейчас строишь?

— Кто знает. Может, я просто не хочу, чтобы наука мастера Тома, которую он заботливо вдолбил в наши головы, пропала зазря, — ответил Френки, а потом признался: — Соскучился я по кораблям, а ребята хорошие, стоят того, чтобы построить им славный корабль.

— Н-н-ма... как ты тогда говорил? «Спроектировать, построить и выйти в море, плотником в команде, пройти все моря и океаны, узнать вкус настоящих приключений — вот тогда это будет Корабль Мечты!»

Тогда Френки разозлился, послал Айсберга и остаток ночи ворчал: вздумалось же братишке бередить старые раны?! Как был «Дур»бергом, так и остался, даже в сорок лет. Мало ли о чём он мечтал ребёнком, скажет тоже — «приключения»! Но ворчал он или нет, Айсберг всё равно приходил, помогал с кораблём и смотрел, почти как в детстве, мол, знаю я, что ты опять задумал шалость.

Теперь, когда почти всё было готово — оставалось подождать, пока как следует застынет смола, и покрасить — Френки было грустно. Этот корабль был лучшим из всего, что он когда-либо мог построить, и расставаться с ним было больно. Может быть, из-за его крови в смоле, может, из-за чего-то ещё... Теперь, вспоминая всё, что мастер Том говорил про «Оро Джексон», Френки не мог не думать о том, чьей же кровью его смолили. Ясное дело, что капитана Роджера, но была ли чья-то ещё?

За время работы над кораблём Френки всё лучше узнавал команду. Если в первый момент он удивлялся, как настолько разные люди могут быть вместе и действовать сообща, то сейчас видел, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем ему показалось. Они не говорили о прошлом, но слов было не нужно: людей со сложившейся жизнью не заносит на пиратские корабли. А когда они туда попадают, то редко сохраняют веру в лучшее и какие-то светлые чувства. Эти же люди, прошедшие каждый свой собственный ад, верили друг в друга так сильно, что никакой другой веры им было уже не надо.

Ещё когда они с Робин рядом стояли на эшафоте, Френки проникся к ней странными чувствами. Поначалу она была смирившейся, но гордой — обменяв, как ей казалось, свою жизнь на благополучие команды, она была искренне уверена в своей правоте. Лорд Как-его-там сказал, что ни один, даже самый сильный человек не в силах противостоять системе, организации, стране. Прозвучало весьма убедительно, только Френки никогда не забудет, что в ответ на его слова Луффи надвинул шляпу поглубже и велел выстрелить в флаг зажигательными снарядом.

— Может ты и прав, но здесь и сейчас только ты и твои люди против меня и моих. Так в чём разница? — сказал он тогда.

И, как бы ни казалось невероятным, Луффи победил. Забрал с собой Робин и Френки, видимо, за компанию. Теперь он звал Френки в свою команду, улыбался, утирал рукавами мясной сок с губ и жестикулировал полуобглоданной костью. Весь в бинтах, с переломанными рёбрами и сильной кровопотерей, только усиливавшейся с каждым днём, когда он, не морщась, снова и снова резал руки над чаном со смолой. Он продолжал улыбаться, и у Френки оставалось всё меньше отговорок.

— Жертва нужна не богам, а тому, кто жертвует, — Робин отпила кофе и переложила ногу на ногу.

Френки не мог не проследить за этим движением. Ноги в узких брюках казались практически бесконечными, а её голос действовал на него так гипнотически, что он даже не сразу понял, о чём она.

— А какой тогда в ней смысл?

— Разве может человек поверить в бескорыстное чудо? Если это не господин капитан, разумеется. Уж он-то готов поверить во что угодно, даже в то, что сможет убить бога, случись вдруг такая нужда. Всем прочим гораздо проще поверить, что за чудо надо платить, и чем дороже кажется цена, тем легче поверить в истинность сделки. Чудеса не могут быть дешёвыми, — Робин улыбалась задумчиво и довольно. — Так что эта плата — нам самим. Мы платим собственному разуму, за то, что наша же душа совершает чудо.

— А как же все истории про продажу души? — не мог не возразить Френки. Он был готов говорить о чём угодно, лишь бы провести с Робин ещё немного времени.

— Вы правда думаете, что ваша душа нужна кому-то, кроме вас, господин плотник?

С такой постановкой вопроса спорить было чертовски трудно.

***

Отговорить Луффи от того, что втемяшилось ему в голову, мог бы разве что Зоро, да и то не в каждом случае. В этом же он и не подумал вмешиваться, считая, должно быть, что пользы от плотника на корабле больше, чем вреда. Он вообще был склонен к простым и лаконичным суждениям, не вдаваясь в полутона: или хорошо, или плохо, или враг, или друг, или тренироваться до изнеможения, или дрыхнуть прямо на палубе, вытянув ноги так, чтобы все спотыкались. Впрочем, большинство перешагивало привычно, не задумываясь ни на секунду, кроме целенаправленно недовольного Санджи. Просто из-за того, что тому нравились препирательства, переходящие в драки «для поддержания себя в форме». Зоро, как казалось Френки, ничуть не возражал против таких дополнительных тренировок, что бы при этом ни говорил вслух.

Самым довольным, кроме таки добившегося своего Луффи, был Усопп. В основном потому, что прежде забота о пробоинах и поломках корабля лежала на нём, а он плотником ни разу не был. Старший канонир, прекрасный снайпер, он мог попасть в глаз чайке, которую разве что в подзорную трубу видно, он мог собрать из попавшихся под руку деревяшек, верёвок и кусков металла массу полезного в хозяйстве, а на досуге баловался фейерверками, но никогда не учился плотницкому делу. Френки хорошо помнил старательно и крепко, но недостаточно ровно прилаженные заплаты на корпусе «Мерри», стальные листы внахлёст вокруг шпора[7] — что-то вроде бугеля[9], если бы мачта была составной, — скрывающие под собой трещины. Усопп делал всё что мог, но этого было недостаточно. Море сурово к кораблям и людям, рискнувшим связать с ним свою жизнь.

Вообще, у Усоппа была масса талантов: помимо всего прочего он складно рассказывал небылицы и отлично рисовал. Чаще всего из-под его пальцев выходили портреты двух девушек — черноволосой и длинноносой, как сам Усопп, и хрупкой блондинки, ещё совсем девочки. Нами, в очередной раз складывая эти рисунки в сторону — они почему-то всё время попадали в ворох карт и записей на её столе, — сказала:

— Столько времени прошло, Кайя, должно быть, уже совсем взрослая. Из-за неё Усопп больше всех любил «Мерри», ведь это Кайя подарила её нам. И обещала ждать столько, сколько будет нужно.

— Приятно знать, что тебя ждут, — не мог не согласиться Френки. — Вот только всё равно как-то грустно...

— Приятно, когда ждут, а каково тем, кто ждёт? — Нами закусила губу и сжала пальцами правое запястье, где над компа́сом поблёскивал золотой браслет. — Ушедшим проще. У нас каждый день что-то новое на горизонте, а те, кто остался, всматриваются, ищут взглядом знакомый парус... Каждый день одна и та же мысль — а живы ли мы? Знать это больно, но остаться было бы ещё больнее.

Она немного помолчала, перебирая наброски углём на самой дешёвой бумаге, положила сверху портрет черноволосой девушки. В отличие от Кайи, эта каждый раз была нарисована чуть-чуть по-разному, будто Усопп не был до конца уверен, как она должна выглядеть.

— Должно быть, море у нас в крови, — продолжила Нами. — Усопп уже хвастался тебе своим отцом, а, Френки?

— Да, говорил, что тот могучий воин моря и всё в таком духе, — он почесал в затылке, не очень понимая, к чему она ведёт. Усопп всё время что-то болтал о своих подвигах, так что и эти слова казались байкой в том же духе.

— Ясопп снайпер с «Рэд Форс», так что тут всё правда, — хмыкнула Нами и повернула к нему портрет. — Жена так и не дождалась его домой, умерла, когда Усопп был ребёнком. Теперь Кайя ждёт Усоппа... Годы идут, а мир не меняется.

«Рэд Форс» — известный корабль, а про его капитана, Рыжего Шанкса, слышал каждый, кто хоть немного интересовался морями, так что у Усоппа действительно был повод гордиться отцом. Вот только портреты его матери, навсегда оставшейся юной, теперь каждый раз, когда попадались на глаза, заставляли Френки чувствовать комок в горле и тихую радость, что ждать его на берегу могли лишь Айсберг, но у того слишком много дел, чтобы хватало времени на тяжёлые думы, да старуха Кокоро, начавшая спиваться уже после казни мастера Тома. Хуже не будет.

Вообще-то в женскую каюту Френки пришёл, чтобы прибить ещё одну полку для книг, да приделать к уже имеющимся ремни, чтобы при качке ничего оттуда не падало. Нами нарадоваться не могла на новый стол с кучей ящиков, в которые наконец-то можно всё аккуратно разложить. Она вообще была довольно эмоциональной и не стеснялась показывать и радость, и недовольство, это в ней Френки нравилось, казалось очень честным. Пока он возился у стены над кроватью Робин, Нами разбирала свои вещи, откладывала обрывочные записи, расчёты скорости и расстояния на каких-то обрывках, черновые наброски карт.

— Как ты думаешь, все карты уже нарисованы? — спросила она, похлопывая ладонью по пухлой стопке.

Они только-только вышли в море, и в любом обращённом к нему вопросе Френки видел не то желание узнать о нём побольше — при том, что о его собственной жизни никто не спрашивал, нет, всех интересовало его мнение по тому или иному поводу, — не то возможность пообщаться на любимые темы с новым человеком. Френки действительно удивляло, что его не расспрашивали подробно о биографии и не стремились рассказывать о своей жизни. Всех интересовали не факты, а чувства, что было так ново и непривычно.

— Не думаю, — ответил он наконец. — Пусть все материки уже открыты, остаётся множество на первый взгляд мелочей, способных кардинально всё изменить.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Нами продолжила перекладывать карты в одном ей ведомом порядке.

— Пару лет назад мы познакомились с одним пиратом, — она продолжила говорить, не глядя на Френки. — Ты мог слышать о нём — Джек Воробей. Они с Луффи чем-то похожи: оба такие обаятельные обормоты. Он как-то сказал интересную вещь. Речь шла о том, что теперь, когда нам известны границы мира, он будто бы стал меньше. Капитан Джекки возразил, что мир, мол, остался прежним, меньше стало содержимого.

Развернув перед собой карту мира, Нами хмурилась и кусала губу. Френки не торопил её, хотя ему было безумно интересно, что же она скажет дальше.

— Пользуясь чужими картами, мы верим на слово тем, кто их составил, — сказала она после долгого молчания. — Я хочу нарисовать карту мира сама. Мир не стал меньше, он всё ещё огромен настолько, что моя мечта кажется невыполнимой. Мир огромен ровно настолько, насколько его может принять наша голова. Он таков, каким мы сами его видим.

Может быть, Зоро и был прав, называя ведьмой не Робин, а Нами. А может быть, права была она сама. А то и оба сразу, но как бы там ни было, Френки не очень хотелось думать о том, как уместить огромный мир в собственной голове. Ему вполне хватало того, что он наизусть помнил те самые сожжённые документы с чертежами «Плутона». А ещё того, что корабль вышел славный и все были им довольны.

Из всех предложенных названий Луффи больше всего понравился вариант братишки Айсберга — «Солнце Тысячи Морей». В закатном свете перила и балясины[9] сверкали свеженьким лаком, а чёрный флаг казался нелепой шуткой над цветными парусами. Как никогда Френки видел, что корабль похож на своего капитана. Луффи на первый взгляд тоже казался безобидным, восторженным мальчишкой. Ровно до того, как кто-то решал посягнуть на то, что он считал своим. Так и «Солнце Тысячи Морей» в любой момент могло продемонстрировать желающим все свои пушки.

По камбузу, чуть ли не танцуя, порхал Санджи, успевая всё и сразу, на лету нарезая овощи, что-то помешивая, что-то переворачивая... Запах стоял упоительный, но на звук открывшейся двери он не оборачиваясь рявкнул:

— К Дьяволу Морскому в пасть иди, ничего не готово!

Контраст был поразительным: насколько Санджи был галантен с дамами и вдохновенен во время приготовления пищи, настолько же он был груб с мужчинами и грязен на язык. Френки это казалось забавным, Зоро — раздражало, а все остальные, кажется, просто не обращали внимания. Они бы не ушли тогда из Эниес Лобби, если бы Санджи заранее не вырубил охрану на воротах и не закрыл бы двери сразу за их спинами. А потом спрыгнул с отвесной скалы прямо на палубу. И как только ноги не переломал?

Пожалуй, Санджи был одним из самых показательных примеров того, чем пиратские корабли отличаются от прочих. Ну где ещё кок, причём кок отменный, будет одним из самых опасных в бою членов команды? Верфь братишки Айсберга считалась одной из лучших, так что кораблей Королевского флота и их команд Френки повидал немало: пока чинили корабль, соскучившиеся по суше моряки искали себе развлечений, а Френки смотрел. Всё-таки совсем отдалиться от моря и кораблей у него не получалось, слишком уж к ним тянуло. И всегда он отчётливо видел, что каждый из тех моряков делает свою работу, а больше никуда не лезет.

А здесь кок Санджи ходил в абордаж и орал на капитана, когда тот снова без спроса лез в кладовую за продуктами, навигатор Нами также была счетоводом и не стеснялась отвешивать капитану и квартирмейстеру подзатыльники, когда их идеи выходили за рамки запланированных трат. А Робин... Робин вообще была археологом! Вы видели на других кораблях археологов?

Каждый делал то, что хотел, то, что считал нужным, и каким-то невероятным образом всё работало, как будто бы само собой. График вахт составили жребием, повесили листок с ним на стену в кают-компании и с тех пор не вспоминали о нём, хотя никто ни разу свою вахту не пропустил. На курс влияли замечания вроде «у нас скоро закончатся мандарины» или «я давно хотела поближе познакомиться с уникальной культурой племени...» — далее следовало непроизносимое название, которое Френки при всём желании не выговорил бы без запинки. Рациональный, заранее составленный план? Нет, такого здесь не водилось. И это было действительно супер!

Назвав капитана «обаятельным обормотом», Нами очень хорошо выразила всё то, что Френки чувствовал, а словами передать не мог. Луффи был ни на кого не похож, к нему нельзя было остаться равнодушным, рядом с ним нельзя было остаться прежним. Френки прямо-таки чувствовал в себе тягу сделать что-то ненормальное: перекрасить волосы в синий, выйти на палубу в одних трусах... Всем было наплевать, что Френки почти весь сплошной механизированный протез, никто не относился к нему как к калеке, не считал слабым, и от такого отношения было удивительно легко дышать. Как будто бы, став членом этой команды, Френки снова стал по-настоящему живым. Стал целым, настоящим.

И никакого больше Катти Флама — мертвеца, тенью стоящего у Френки за спиной, вечным укором в том, что сам Френки жив.

— Но ведь это неправда, что Катти Флам мёртв, — возразил Чоппер. Он сидел на перилах, болтал ногами и грыз карамельное яблоко. В этот момент он больше, чем обычно был похож на ребёнка, только непропорционально большая голова мешала впечатлению. — По-настоящему люди умирают только когда о них некому помнить. Пока есть те, кто не забыл, что тебя когда-то звали не Френки, Катти Флам будет жить.

— И чего ты предлагаешь, умник? — фыркнул Френки. Разговаривать сам с собой вслух на корабле, где в любую минуту кто-нибудь мог услышать, идея не самая умная, стоило признать. Но лучше уж поговорить о таких вещах с Чоппером, чем с кем-то ещё. — Поубивать всех к Морскому Дьяволу?

Чоппер ему нравился, он был добрым и отзывчивым парнем, пусть ему и не повезло в жизни — то ли мать чем-то болела во время беременности, то ли ещё почему, но она умерла родами, а сам Чоппер вырос вот таким: слишком маленького роста, как ребёнок с головой взрослого. Френки не лез с расспросами, но догадался, что пока он не попал в эту команду, в его жизни было слишком мало людей, смотрящих дальше внешности. А здесь он судовой врач, уважаемый член команды, Нами ласково трепала его по волосам, Луффи и Усопп обнимали за плечи, даже Зоро, обычно выглядящий хмурым маньяком-убийцей, всегда говорил с ним мягко, хотя и порывался снимать с себя бинты раньше времени. И тогда Чоппер кричал на него, оттаскивая от гирь, не давая тренироваться, пока раны не до конца зажили, а тот, удивительное дело, всё это позволял.

— Убийство редко бывает хорошим выходом, — покачал головой Чоппер и снова вгрызся в яблоко. — Можешь считать меня наивным добряком, можешь думать, что я сбрендил. Я вообще мечтаю изобрести панацею — лекарство от любой болезни. Средство от смерти. Нормальное, а не то, что дарует Источник Вечной Молодости.

— А чем плох Источник? — до Френки доходило столько слухов об этом удивительном месте, и тут такое пренебрежение!

— Жить за счёт других — не слишком честно. Я бы так не хотел, — тихо и серьёзно ответил Чоппер.

Спрашивать дальше совсем не хотелось. Хотелось просто стоять, смотреть, как бьются о борт волны, чувствовать тёплое дерево фальшборта под пальцами и наслаждаться чувством невероятного единения с созданным им кораблём.

***

Когда они, руководствуясь выменянной у кого-то картой — Нами утверждала, что благодаря ей они доберутся до каких-то невероятных сокровищ, — вдруг оказались в Флорианском Треугольнике, Френки жалел только об одном: что слишком мало времени провёл в море, вместе с командой, на своими руками построенном корабле. Столько всего ещё можно было успеть! А «Солнце Тысячи Морей»? Френки и сам не всё понимал, что у него вышло, когда он проектировал и строил его. Нет, это не был «Плутон», чертежи которого так и не попали к правительству, но что-то общее определённо было. Вершина его инженерной мысли, лучшее творение, и так бессмысленно сгинуть?

В густом молочном тумане не было видно ничего, он обступал корабль стеной, при этом не думая даже перетекать за борт. Луффи влез на носовую фигуру, вытянул руку вперёд и не увидел собственных пальцев.

— Такого мы ещё не встречали, а, Нами? — он улыбался, будто ничего плохого не происходило, но в его улыбке чуть-чуть не хватало искренности. Луффи старался не унывать и не позволять раскисать всем остальным.

— Такого — точно нет, — мрачно ответила Нами.

Взялась за рукоятки штурвала и вдруг охнула, закрыла глаза и чуть ли не сползла на палубу, но рук не разжала, и, повинуясь повороту штурвала, корабль резко вильнул в сторону. Хлопнули повисшие без ветра паруса, прямо над мачтами всё ещё было видно синее небо, но прореха в тумане становилась всё меньше и меньше, будто он, окружив их, теперь сжимался сверху, как хищный цветок, собирающийся их сожрать.

— Там что-то было, — неуверенно сказала Нами, не открывая глаз. — Мы могли напороться на скалы или что-то вроде того...

Если бы можно было видеть, что там внизу, под днищем корабля... Но это было невозможно, и всё же Френки был склонен ей поверить, потому что чувствовал под пальцами дрожь, как пульс, частый, суматошный, будто даже испуганный. Где-то в глубине его сознания билось сердце корабля, осознавшего себя посреди чего-то жуткого.

— Эй, Чоппер, где там у тебя была та вонючая мазь от ожогов? — вдруг крикнул Зоро.

Чоппер тут же засуетился, принялся доставать свои банки-склянки, бинты и прочее, что-то уронил, что-то покатилось по палубе. Френки понять не мог, почему вдруг именно от ожогов надо, ничего же нигде не горит? А Зоро отодрал одну из рук Нами от штурвала, на рукоятке осталась кровь, а ладонь действительно была как будто обожжена.

— Что за хрень? Этому ожогу лет пять уже, там и следов остаться не должно было... — зло шептал Зоро, пока Чоппер быстро и ловко мазал и бинтовал руку Нами.

Тем временем она закрепила штурвал и показала вторую ладонь с таким же ожогом.

— Не понимаю, штурвал не был горячим, а ожог... не новый, а тот же самый, абсолютно, — Нами выглядела скорее удивлённой, чем испуганной. Страхом за всех отдувался бормочущий себе что-то под нос Чоппер.

Спрыгнул обратно на палубу Луффи, подошёл посмотреть, задумчиво поскрёб подбородок.

— Действительно, то же самое.

— О чём вы? — напряжённо спросил Санджи. — Когда это прекрасная Нами жгла руки? Не помню такого!

— Потому, что тебя тогда с нами ещё не было, — фыркнул Зоро. — Эта ведьма додумалась голыми руками фитиль пушки гасить.

— А если бы не додумалась, вас бы тут не было, — огрызнулась она. — Двух других таких придурков, как вы с Луффи, ещё поискать надо!

Туман вокруг шевелился, будто живой, сдавливал со всех сторон, в нём стали появляться смутные тени.

— Не нравится мне всё, — пробормотал Усопп. — Давайте уйдём из этого места?

— Если бы всё было так просто, о Флорианском Треугольнике не говорили бы как об одном из самых опасных мест, — Нами мотнула головой, и слишком короткие пряди выбились из-под гребня. — Сам посмотри!

Она носила компа́с на широком ремне вокруг правого запястья, крупный латунный корпус с толстым стеклом наверняка был чертовски тяжёлым, но она так гордилась тем, что навигатор. Сейчас стрелка медленно, но явственно вращалась вокруг своей оси.

— Здесь аномалия, я читала, что Флорианский Треугольник образуют острова, богатые железной рудой, и это не позволяет использовать магнитный компа́с, — объясняла Нами. — Плотный туман мешает ориентироваться по солнцу или звёздам. Тут куча крохотных даже не островов... одни сплошные скалы, на которые в любой момент можно напороться. Я не очень понимаю, что произошло, но я как будто бы ненадолго увидела, что вокруг, без тумана. И не своими глазами. Как будто смотрел корабль.

Все долго молчали, наконец тишину разбил стук огнива. Санджи закурил, выпустил струю дыма, показавшегося гораздо темней, чем окружающий туман, и спросил:

— Френки, что же ты такое нам построил?

Но вместо него ответила Робин:

— Величайшее в мире оружие. Если мы, конечно, окажемся его достойны, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Зоро. — Даже лучший клинок бесполезен в руках неумехи, не так ли, господин мечник?

— Ты не можешь говорить прямо, женщина? — рассердился тот. — Нас тут занесло к Кракену в задницу, а ты метафоры разводишь!

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его прервал Луффи, велев убирать паруса и бросить якорь. Если тут полно скал, то для дрейфа было слишком опасно. Получив хоть какой-то приказ, все почувствовали себя немного лучше, только Санджи ещё долго вполголоса удивлялся тому, что «эта водоросль», то есть Зоро, знает значение слова «метафора».

Робин подошла к фальшборту рядом с тем местом, где стоял Френки, всматривалась в туман. Узкие ладони спокойно легли на лакированное дерево. Интересно, она тоже чувствовала биение не своего сердца, когда касалась корабля? Френки хотел бы задать ей этот вопрос, но Робин заговорила первой:

— Если бы дело было исключительно в магнитной аномалии, это место не считалось бы настолько опасным. Даже корабль чувствует силу проклятья, лежащего на этих водах... Увы, с заклятыми предметами иметь дело гораздо проще, чем с такими местами. Единственный наш шанс остаться в живых — убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

— И как это сделать, если ветра нет и курс не проложить?

Робин покачала головой. Она носила волосы распущенными, и они спадали ей на плечи волной чернее, чем беззвёздная ночь. Красивая... настоящая ведьма.

— Вы ведь знаете, кто я? — будто услышав его мысли, спросила она. И Френки не мог не ответить, потому что действительно знал:

— Демон Охары.

Язык слушался его с трудом, но голос не дрогнул. Про Охару им с братишкой Айсбергом когда-то рассказал мастер Том. Мол, сказки, что там жили не люди, а демоны. Живые люди, такие же, как все прочие, их так же легко было убить: свинцом, огнём и сталью. На Охаре жили обычные люди, просто некоторые из них хранили необычные знания, а когда войну несут именем Господа, то предпочитают убивать всех — на небесах рассудят, кто был виновен, а кто нет. Никто не выжил, никто, кроме Робин, которая тогда была совсем ребёнком. Её назвали Демоном за то, что она не хотела умирать, а потом выяснилось, что пока жив хоть один человек, умеющий читать колдовские письмена Понеглифов, покоя в мире не будет. Френки не знал, что ему и думать — та, что могла перевернуть весь мир, просто потому что знала, как это сделать, гораздо больше интересовалась наскальными росписями древних людей, чем возможностью диктовать свои условия королям.

— Всё так, господин плотник. И потому вы должны знать, что я действительно кое-что понимаю в древних тайнах. Отнеситесь к моим словам со всей возможной серьёзностью, прошу вас, — она говорила спокойно и ровно, но её тихий голос чётко отпечатывался в сознании. — Вы построили великолепный корабль, признаться, я никогда не видела ничего более совершенного. Но неужели вы не чувствуете, что он ещё... Подобен плоду в женской утробе? Ещё не вызрел, ещё не готов, ещё не сделал свой первый вдох!

— Ему нужно больше крови? — хрипло, едва слыша себя, спросил Френки. — Не только в смолу? Может быть, надо было добавить в лак? Или...

— Кровь тоже будет нужна, — спокойно ответила Робин. — Любая жизнь приходит в мир в боли и муках родов.

— Но крови недостаточно, да Робин? — раздался позади голос Луффи. — Чтобы стать живым — нужна душа.

Это было то, чего Френки больше всего боялся услышать и в то же время — с самого начала ждал. Жутко и одновременно правильно, то самое недостающее звено, деталь, без которой ничего не будет работать как надо.

— Так я согласен, — спокойно сказал Луффи. — Что надо сделать, Робин? Ты скажи, а я уж постараюсь...

— Совсем сдурел?! — рявкнула перепуганная Нами и стукнула Луффи по голове перебинтованным кулаком. Он этого, кажется, даже не заметил. — Нет уж. Мы команда, а значит, должны делать такие вещи только сообща! Душу за корабль — вполне достойная цена, но как ты жить без неё собрался? Может быть, можно как-то... я не знаю, отщипнуть у каждого понемногу? Тогда мы как бы создадим новую душу... если это так работает, конечно...

Под конец своей речи она уже не казалась такой уверенной, но вот упрямой быть не переставала.

— Я согласен и готов поделиться своей, — поддержал её Зоро.

— Боюсь представить, куда нас заведёт корабль, если его душа будет... — вздохнул Санджи. — Нет уж, мою тоже бери, прекрасная Робин, тебе я готов доверить её хоть целиком!

— Если... В общем... То как же без моей, ведь где сыщешь столь храброго воина моря! — Усопп старательно изображал уверенность в своих словах, несмотря на дрожащие коленки. — Да, да, без моей души будет не то!

— И мою, да, если она, конечно, нужна, — тихо проговорил Чоппер.

Луффи сдвинул шляпу, она упала ему на спину, болтаясь на специально для этого пришитом шнурке, почесал в затылке, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Ну, это, наверно, правильно? Мы же тогда отказались делить добычу, решив потратить всё на корабль. Значит, корабль наш, общий, в равных долях, так? Ну, ещё и Френки, потому что он его спроектировал и построил. Так что если Френки и Робин согласны, и если Робин знает, как, то действительно хороший выход.

— Такого прежде ещё не бывало, — Робин казалась не слишком удивлённой, но ей явно было интересно, что получится в итоге. — Обычно подобное считается слишком личным, а тут нас восемь человек — вы ведь тоже согласны, господин плотник? — согласных разделить свои души с одним-единственным кораблём! Воистину, это будет интересный опыт.

То, что происходило дальше, Френки вспоминать не слишком любил: много боли, много крови и шевелящийся, оживший туман, щупальцами цеплявшийся за рангоут и такелаж. И Робин со своими... метафорами. Выбор слов, которыми она пыталась объяснить происходящее, был настолько женским, что большая часть команды уже только от формулировок чувствовала себя неловко.

Новая жизнь должна быть зачата, выношена и рождена. Выходило, что «Солнце Тысячи Морей» стало порождением эпичной групповушки — все в команде так или иначе приложили руку к созданию, так сказать, физического тела корабля, а ведь были ещё братишка Айсберг и плотники с его верфи! После, когда все обживали корабль, а он, в свою очередь, привыкал к команде, вполне можно было сравнить с беременностью. Снова появившиеся на руках Нами ожоги Робин назвала первыми схватками. Роды начались позже.

Когда Френки снова осознал себя собой, то никакого тумана вокруг не было. Зато сам он валялся, подпирая спиной стену лазарета, с отстёгнутыми протезами и старательно замотанный свежими бинтами. Рядом сидел и курил Санджи, половина его головы тоже была забинтована.

— Ощущения такие, будто я только что пробивался к эшафоту, — прохрипел Френки.

Санджи поднял на него чуть мутный взгляд единственного видимого глаза, моргнул, но ничего не спросил. Только выдохнул несколько колец дыма и сказал:

— Я бы помог тебе пристегнуть всё обратно, но Чоппер не велел трогать, пока не зарубцуется.

— Как-то не супер, — пробормотал Френки, пытаясь вспомнить, как долго он восстанавливался в прошлый раз. — Что с остальными?

— Лучше всех из тех, кто согласился участвовать, Чоппер. Наверное, потому, что мы всегда следили за тем, чтобы его не ранили... Прекрасные Нами и Робин немного хуже, но тоже, в целом, в порядке: кроме рук, у Нами снова проткнута ступня и несколько порезов. Хорошо хоть только травмы проявляются, а то что бы мы делали, если бы у неё снова началась лихорадка... — Санджи горько скривился и затянулся ещё раз. — У прекрасной Робин обезвоживание и несколько порезов. У Усоппа снова прострелена рука и несколько переломов... Хуже всего Луффи и Зоро.

Если Санджи назвал Зоро по имени, а не как обычно «водорослью», дело действительно было плохо.

— Они всегда лезли вперёд всех... но они сильные и всегда справлялись. Справятся и сейчас. Теперь у нас есть Чоппер, будет легче. Когда придурочную водоросль чуть пополам не разрубили, Чоппера с нами ещё не было, и ведь выкарабкался...

Произошедшее вспоминалось отдельными картинками, а кровь с палубы до сих пор никто не смыл, да и, наверное, не собирался. Френки сидел, смотрел, как впитывается в палубные доски ближайшая к нему лужа — кажется, тут стоял, цепляясь за фальшборт, Зоро, кровь крупными каплями капала с его рубашки, а он свободной рукой пытался зажать открывшуюся рану. Ещё одна капля прочертила ему по лицу, как слеза, скатившись из левого глаза. Странно, туда он до сих пор ранен не был. Сам Френки просто упал, где стоял, потому что очень сложно стоять, если ног у тебя нету, так что спасибо тому, кто оттащил в сторону.

— Меня больше волнует другое... — протянул Санджи. — Я могу сказать, откуда у кого какие раны, ну, из тех, что застал. Про руку Усопп сам часто рассказывал, что подстрелили его, когда он спасал свою прекрасную Кайю, и руки прекрасной Нами — тоже теперь не секрет. Мне вот голову раскроили, когда я стоял, не сопротивлялся и не мог дать сдачи, оттого, что этот ублюдок держал на прицеле чёртового старикана, заменившего мне отца. Твои раны тоже... старые, уже зажившие, так ведь?

Френки согласно кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

— Откуда у Луффи ожог на груди?

Ответа на этот вопрос не было ни у кого.

***

Все раны зажили гораздо быстрей, чем должны были бы. Чоппер предполагал, что они были не совсем настоящими, скорее фантом, повторение уже однажды пережитой боли. У Луффи на груди не осталось и следа от жуткого ожога, Зоро отправился тягать свои любимые гири уже на следующий день, переломанные кости снова стали целыми. Всё было хорошо. «Солнце Тысячи Морей» стало ещё маневренней, чем прежде, повинуясь чуть ли не мысли. Нами стояла у штурвала с закрытыми глазами, огибая подводные скалы, и уверенно направляла корабль к выходу из Флорианского Треугольника.

Всё было хорошо, даже встреченный ими на призрачном корабле скелет — Луффи тут же позвал его в команду, потому что всегда твердил, что им не хватает музыканта — не слишком сильно выбивался из того, что ожидаешь увидеть в про́клятом месте вроде этого. Брук был дружелюбным, вежливым скелетом с прекрасным голосом и хорошо играл на скрипке, быть может, его чувство юмора или желание заглядывать под юбки дамам и были несколько странноваты, но никто не идеален. Своя судьба его не слишком тяготила, в отличие от одиночества.

А вот на выходе из Треугольника их поджидал Гекко Мория со своими ожившими мертвецами и прочими мерзостями, бой был долгим, тяжёлым, выматывающим. В этот раз больше всего досталось Зоро, даже Луффи ухитрился почти не пострадать, хотя и ворчал потом, что в ближайшие пару лет не хочет иметь никаких дел с зомби. Они вышли живыми из очередного приключения и даже захватили неплохую добычу, а вот потом всё будто бы разом пошло наперекосяк.

Чего их капитан действительно терпеть не мог, так это когда люди поступают не по совести. И самым бессовестным занятием считал работорговлю. По некоторым обмолвкам Френки уже понял, что Луффи прочили карьеру в Королевском флоте, а он идти туда отказывался принципиально и категорически. Выше всего он ценил свободу, как свою, так и чужую, и убийство считал преступлением куда как менее тяжким, чем этой свободы лишение. Из-за его убеждений и начались их неприятности, а потом покатились куда-то совсем под откос. Пришлось разделиться, прятать вышедший слишком приметным корабль, прятаться самим, с тревогой ждать новостей...

Уже в конце первой недели, проведённой на суше, Френки почувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. Ему снилось море, оно плескалось в его голове, прибоем шумело в ушах и мешало думать. Сердце корабля, лучшего его творения — «Солнца Тысячи Морей» — билось в такт с сердцем капитана. Сначала более-менее ровно, но потом стучало всё чаще и чаще, суматошно, сбиваясь с ритма, захлёбываясь болью. Несколько раз даже останавливалось, но потом начинало биться снова. Френки думал, что сошёл с ума, пока не узнал, что же в это время происходило.

— В мире не происходит ничего нового, всё как всегда, — говорил потом Луффи. Без деланого равнодушия, без привычного веселья, но с бесконечной усталостью. — То, что насильно хотят сделать концом, становится началом. Так же, как казнь капитана Роджера должна была положить конец пиратской вольнице, а стала началом великой эры. Так же, как бой того чокнутого испанца, что хотел уничтожить всех пиратов на свете, стал концом лишь для него самого, заставив людей снова поверить в морские легенды.

На груди у Луффи был шрам от ожога, точно такой же, как появившийся в день настоящего рождения их корабля. Зажигательный снаряд, убивший его старшего брата, навсегда впечатал себя в его тело и душу.

— Они прекрасно знали, что старикан Белоус приведёт все свои корабли, всех, кого сможет... Они собрали флот, и каперов, и... на той площади не то что брусчатки видно не было под телами, там трупы и раненые в три слоя лежали... там...

Зоро, где-то успевший обзавестись шрамом на месте левого глаза, молча сунул в руки Луффи бутылку рома. Тот сделал большой глоток, вернул её обратно и продолжил:

— Это должен был быть конец, красивая точка: смотрите, мы казнили сына Короля Пиратов! Любой, кто претендует на этот пост, будет убит! Только свободу убить нельзя. Убьют нас — родятся другие.

Ничего конкретного Луффи тогда не говорил, всё больше эмоции да впечатления, которые только под крепкий ром и стоило вспоминать, иначе слишком больно. Френки не знал того парня лично, для него он — лишь лицо с розыскной листовки, пират с большой наградой. Для Луффи Эйс Ди Портгас — хотя какой он Портгас, если Гол? — был старшим братом, и неважно, что кровь в них текла разная. В команде его многие знали и относились с теплом и уважением, так что сейчас грустно было всем. Грустно и больно, но думать и делать выводы боль не мешала, и каждый делал свои.

Зоро сжал бутылку в руке так сильно, что она треснула, порезав ему ладонь, и ругал собственную слабость: пока он валялся и залечивал раны, капитан снова и снова рисковал жизнью, а в итоге всё равно проиграл. Нами с Робин, погоревав о хорошем человеке, обсуждали грядущие изменения: после смерти Эдварда Ньюгейта по прозвищу Белоус привычный баланс сил уже пошёл прахом. Санджи подсчитывал погибших людей и потопленные корабли с обеих сторон, пытаясь понять, остался ли хоть кто-то в плюсе. А Луффи... Луффи проклинал Чёрную Бороду, сдавшего Эйса властям за каперскую грамоту Эдварда Тича, и гадал, кто мог проговориться, что на самом деле Эйс — сын капитана Роджера, ведь об этом почти никому не было известно.

— Что мы будем делать теперь? — спросила утром Нами.

— Думаю, какое-то время нам надо будет посидеть потише, — Луффи покачал головой, будто бы одна только мысль, что приходится принимать логичное решение, а не привычно довериться судьбе, его угнетала. — Набраться сил и не лезть на рожон, пока всё более-менее не станет стабильней.

***

«Тихо» они сидели года два, старались не светиться в крупных сражениях, по мелочи возили контрабанду, искали, на радость Робин, тайные знания, в результате найдя парочку кладов и раскопав байку про Калипсо, заточённую в человеческом теле. Луффи тогда долго смотрел на свою шляпу, повертев её так и эдак, и выдал:

— Не понимаю, неужели у них действительно не нашлось по монетке, что девять песо выглядят... так. Я думал, Шанкс пошутил!

История любви Дейви Джонса и Калипсо была такой романтичной, что Френки сентиментально разрыдался, а Брук посвятил этому песню — то ли новую сочинил, то ли старую припомнил. Жизнь не была скучной, но всё же чего-то не хватало.

— Какие у нас теперь планы? — одним утром спросила Нами, разворачивая карту на столе кают-компании. — Раз уж нам удалось так удачно сбыть этот груз...

— Может, проведаем этот тайник? — предложил Луффи, ткнув пальцем в крохотный островок. — Нам не помешает денёчек отдыха, устроим небольшую вечеринку, приведём себя в порядок...

Вечеринка получилась отменная, ещё бы Зоро не ворчал, что капитан Джек Воробей выпил его ром...

____________  
[1] фальшборт — ограждение по краям наружной палубы.  
[2] такелаж — общее название всех снастей на судне или вооружение отдельной мачты или рангоутного дерева, употребляемое для крепления рангоута и управления им и парусами.  
[3] рангоут (рангоутное дерево) — общее название устройств для постановки парусов, выполнения грузовых работ, подъёма сигналов и т.д. К рангоуту относятся в том числе мачты, бушприт, стеньги, гики, реи.  
[4] киль — нижняя балка или балки, проходящие посередине днища судна от носовой до кормовой его оконечности и служащие для обеспечения прочности корпуса судна и обеспечения устойчивости.  
[5] верфь — место постройки и ремонта судов, а также предприятие для постройки и/или ремонта судов и кораблей.  
[6] квартирмейстер — должность во флоте. У пиратов во времена золотого века пиратства квартирмейстер обладал бо́льшим количеством полномочий и обязанностей, чем на гражданских и военных судах. Пиратский квартирмейстер (квартердек-мастер), как и пиратский капитан, обычно выбирался командой. Обязанностью квартирмейстера было вести пиратскую абордажную команду во время абордажа. Квартирмейстер считался выше по рангу, чем любой другой офицер корабля кроме капитана, и мог накладывать вето на решения капитана в тех случаях, когда корабль не участвует в погоне или битве.  
[7] шпор — нижний конец вертикального рангоутного дерева (мачты или стеньги).  
[8] бугель — железные обручи, надеваемые на мачты, изготавливаемые из нескольких брусьев, сболченных друг с другом. Такой рангоут называли составным.  
[9] балясины — фигурные столбики в виде колонн, поддерживающие перила ограждений.


End file.
